Mpreg Red Carpet Exclusive
by toyatezuka
Summary: Giving birth on the red carpet is something unexpected but not impossible especially if we are talking about babies that just can’t wait to show himself to the world.


Mpreg Red Carpet Exclusive

**Mpreg Red Carpet Exclusive **

**Author:** toyatezuka

**Beta:** deej1957

**Pairing:** Dean/Sam

**Warning:** Mpreg, Slash (Please leave quietly it not your type. Thank you)

**Rating: **M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I'm just using the characters from supernatural. They for sure did not belong to me. (Man, that suck pout)

**Summary:** Giving birth on the red carpet is something unexpected but not impossible especially if we are talking about babies that just can't wait to show himself to the world.

**Message:** Having the normal urge to write something different. I wrote a short blow job and I hope you guys like it because this is the first time I'm writing something like this and I just going to keep my finger cross…

**P.S.** For those who love red carpet special moment…

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** My story got deleted from the fanfiction due to the real life name I use so now I use their supernatural characters name instead and I hope you guys don't mind it. You guys can go to my livejournal account for the real story. But I can promise you that I only change the name but the rest is the same as the real story.

* * *

Dean is having his usual morning shower. The hot water always helps to reduce the backache that is getting more and more painful lately. He looks down at his pregnant belly; just three more days to go before his baby boy is going to be here.

Jesse Dan Ackles-Padalecki. The name both of them decided to use for their son. It took them forever to find this perfect name they both agreed on.

Dean flinches as he experiences the back pain again. He was woken this morning by the terrible pains in his back all the way to his abdomen; this was the worst the pain had been so far. He'd thought that after having his usual hot shower, the pain would stop or maybe tone down a little bit. But after a moment, he decided not to dwell on it. Ignoring the ache in his back, he steps out from the shower and dries off.

"Dean! I'm going to wait for you downstairs, okay, honey? Call me if you need me." Sam hollers through the bathroom door.

"Okay!" Dean replies. With that, Sam leaves Dean to his peaceful moment.

A black suit hanging on the bathroom door hook was designed especially for his pregnant body so he could wear it to attend the Supernatural Promotion Party.

Sam had been such a sweetheart. He'd never complained about having to attend any of the programs alone. Instead he tries to stay home most of the time and for that alone, Dean is grateful, as he tends to get emotional for no reason. To have Sam there to cuddle with makes things better-- not that he's going to tell Sam about how easily he gets emotional. It's just not like him to be like that.

With a final look in the mirror, Dean goes out to the hallway, where Sam is waiting for him. With a black suit that hugs his figure and his dark curly hair touching the edge of his suit collar, Sam acknowledges Dean's presence with a warm dimpled smile and holds out his hand.

He doesn't know if Sam realizes it or not, but the way he looks right now makes Dean hot again. Ignoring the warm sensation in his lower belly, Dean waddles to Sam's side and clasps Sam outstretched hand, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth. "You just make me all hot and bothered with how you look right now," Dean whispers into Sam's ear.

"Damn, Dean!" Sam fervently replies. Dean nods satisfyingly after he feels Sam's hard cock against the pant he wearing.

Giving Sam a naughty grin, he teases, "Don't worry, honey. You are going to get yourself a hard blow job from me when we're in the car later." He slowly licks the outer shell of Sam ears, making him shiver.

Without waiting any longer, Sam grabs Dean's hand and closes the front door with a bang, climbing into the limousine with Dean right behind him. Facing Dean, Sam awaits for the service he's going to get.

Dean carefully kneels down and spreads Sam's legs apart so he can move in between. It's difficult due to the amount of space Dean's pregnant belly takes up. Dean grows hard after seeing the quite obvious evidence that is showing at Sam's front pants. Giving Sam and amused grin, Dean bends down to do his work.

He leaves a trail of kisses on Sam's cock that makes Sam wheeze. Inhaling a deep breathe of Sam's hardening cock with his nose buried deeply into the pants, he hears Sam whimpering. With that to encourage him to move further, he slowly unzips Sam's pants to completely release his cock.

"Dean, you're killing me with this slow movement. I'm totally going to come soon if-" Sam loses his mind when Dean's mouth hits the top of his cock. Closing his eyes tightly against the pleasure that's building in him, Sam starts shouting. "Jesus-, Dean. Fuck. Feels good." Sam pushes himself in more to get more of Dean's mouth.

Ignoring Sam's request to move faster, Dean takes his time, sucking slowly from the top to the base of Sam's cock. Loving the muscular smell of Sam, the feeling of the heat and the taste of his manhood; it still has this crazy effect on him since the first time Dean had a taste.

The car smells of heavy sex and sweat and that just creates more effect. The journey from the house to the premiere will take up to one hour and he's going to take all of the time to pleasure, not just Sam alone, but himself too. Dean had been suffering in silence after seeing Sam in that tight suit covering his ass so nicely.

To make up from his suffering, Dean gives Sam a little of him to think of. Remembering the moment at the house, Dean recalls the memory. _"You're just making me hot again with how you look right now," Dean whispers._ It immediately makes Sam harder, right in the narrow hallway. Dean congratulates himself silently after seeing the fire in Sam's eyes focusing on him.

Coming back to the present, Dean suck the top of Sam cock head, licking away the first cum Sam has released. Moving gradually to the base and keeping a pace that is building faster and faster by the minute, he can feel Sam's tension and he knows Sam's going to come soon for the second time.

Not wanting this to end like the first time Sam released himself, Dean stops sucking and moves his hand up to replace his mouth. He wants to see Sam eyes as he comes this time.

Sam, whose eyes had been closed, opens them suddenly when Dean's mouth leaves him. Giving a half hearted protest and looking down, what he sees makes him come right away, letting out a tight sobbing sound. The fervent look Dean gives him, keeps him from holding on any longer.

Their eyes lock together. Dean can feel the cum covering his hand, leaving a nice warm sensation behind.

"Love you Dean," Sam whispers.

Dean licks and sucks his hand till the last drop of Sam's cum is in his mouth. All Sam can do is give a loud moan at Dean's action.

Dean then sucks Sam cocks till every single drop is in his mouth. Wiping off the evidence from Sam's pant, Dean gently zips the pants up. "Love you, too, Sam."

With that, Dean's finally satisfied for now and is trying to get himself up off the floor of the car but finding it difficult since he has little space around him to completely push himself. Looking up, he sees Sam smiling at him, amused.

"You find this entertaining, don't you? Well, you try carrying this baby for nine whole months and let me see if you can push yourself up easily," Dean says sarcastically.

"Sorry," Sam says with a straight face as he wraps his arms around Dean's waist and in one pull, Dean is sitting beside him. "I'm really sorry, baby," Sam says and gives Dean a quick apologetic kiss before he feels Dean relax beside him.

"I'm sorry, too," Dean says while giving Sam a small smile that turn into a grimace after the morning pain comes back again, much stronger this time.

"Hey! You okay?" Sam asks, worried.

Dean waits for the pain to pass before turning his attention back to Sam. "Yeah, just the normal false labor pains I've been having, nothing to worry about," he assures his partner. With that assurance, Sam nods, deciding not to push Dean with more questions. Absent-mindedly, Sam gives Dean a quick kiss before settling his arm around Dean who is cuddling comfortably beside him, though he still breathing deeply.

For the rest of journey, Dean cuddles up beside Sam, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Once in a while, Sam steals a long kiss from Dean, not that he's complaining.

The limousine finally comes to a stop. With Sam being the nearest one to the doors, he looks up at Dean. "You ready for all the flash and camera, Jen?" Sam asks, doing the final check on Dean to confirm that he's ready. "You know we can just skip this right? I won't force you to do this if you don't want to, you know."

He gives Sam a small, nervous smile and nods his head slightly. "Just a little nervous but I'm going to be okay," Dean says, trying to convince himself rather then Sam. With that small confirmation, Sam finally opens the door.

Sam steps out and is welcomed by the crowd of screaming fans. Flashing them a wide smile, he turns to help Dean out. Sam wraps his hands around Dean waist, hugging both Dean and his pregnant belly closer to him; both of them then begin to move toward the crowds.

The time passes with both of them busy signing autographs, taking pictures with the fans and giving interviews along the ways. Cameras are flashing like crazy on Dean.

Sam steals a glance towards Dean once in a while to check on him. But Dean seems to adapt very fast and is walking around like a pro. Smiling, Sam turns his attention back to the crowds.

Dean is walking around trying to locate Sam when the pain hits him again, but now he realizes that he's been experiencing labor pains right from the beginning. With a sudden panic attack, Dean can only manage a small gasp, more in surprise than in pain since he was not expecting to be in labor.

He grips the rail when the pain hits him again to balance him. Leaning hard against the railing, Dean tries to control the pain while his other hand hugs his lower abdomen.

The fans nearby grab hold of him to keep him from falling. With the cooperation of one another, the fans scream out for Sam. Sam, who is busy being interviewed, turns his head towards the noise.

The fans quickly point toward Dean, who's bending over in pain, breathing harshly. Sam rushes to Dean's side as fast as he can and by the time he reaches him, a dark, wet spot can be seen on the front of Dean's pant.

"I think my water just broke, Sam. Oh my god! I cannot believe I'm in labor. This is going to be in the news everywhere," Dean says, gasping through the panic attack.

Sam takes hold of Dean's face and instructs him in the breathing method they learned during the pregnancy classes they'd been taking while waiting for help to come. Cameraman are flashing their cameras like crazy, making the already heated place hotter.

Dean gives in to a sudden urge to push. Sam, who is beside him, holding Dean to his side knows that the baby is going to come, with or without help from the medics.

With Dean having a death grip on Sam's hand, Sam looks around for a suitable place for the labor. He spots a small trailer near the back; without delaying, he scoops Dean up and walks into the trailer, kicking the door shut behind him. Settling Dean on the bed, Sam starts to remove Dean's wet, blood-stained pants.

"Fuck, Sam! This fucking hurts like a bitch," Dean shouts as the labor pains hit him again. Dean push his head hard again the trailer wall, one of his hand squeezing the pillow that supports his head while his other hand is holding his hard stone belly with every contraction that comes.

Dean gives Sam a pleading look, asking Sam to please stop pain. Sam feels like crying with him after he sees the look on Dean's face, but he knows that he has to be strong for Dean and their unborn son. So with that, Sam helps Dean through the labor, telling him when to breath, when to stop pushing and when to start pushing.

Dean's strength is starting to weaken. Dean only has time to take a deep breathe before the next contraction comes. With each pain becoming stronger by the minute, Dean can only manage to whimper, moan or give a small sob when he has to go through the pain.

Dean feels like dying. What are really only a few minutes seems like hours. The baby is coming fast and nothing Dean does is going to stop it. He feels like he's not in control anymore, what with all the pushing he has to do.

The baby's head is already out but Dean knows that Sam is having problems with the baby because the shoulder seems unable to pass through. Dean is tearing up and blood is coming out like crazy. Dean gives a loud piercing scream when the baby shoulder pushes hard against his skin, wanting to pass the barrel that is blocking his way out to the world.

Sam is sweating and trying hard to pull the baby out but he's scared that if he does it too much, he may hurt their son. He tries to widen the skin around their son's neck to make more space for the baby to pass, but it's still not helping. He knows he has to pull the baby out fast or his son's breathing passage will be cut off.

"SAM, JUST FUCKING PULLS THE BABY OUT. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. IT FUCKING HURT AND I WANT IT TO FUCKING STOP NOW," Dean cries out after an unsuccessful attempt to push the baby out again.

"I'm trying my best, honey. Just keep breathing and only push when the contractions come, okay?" Sam says softly, trying to cool Dean's temper down. He knows Dean is hurting like hell because with every push, Dean's skin is slowly tearing off.

"DAMN IT SAM. I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE," Dean shouts with frustration.

It seems like Sam's prayer is answered as help comes rushing through the door. Medics pour into the trailer and one of them ushers Sam to the door.

"I'm not leaving my husband!" Sam says with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we need space for us to help your husband and we don't want you in our way. You must understand our situation now. You're putting your baby and husband's life in danger." one of the medics says patiently but firmly.

Sam, after hearing that, decides to give in as he himself knows how the situation is but quickly pushes aside the medic after Dean shout for Sam. "Hey, I'm here," Sam says to Dean while pushing his sweaty hair back.

"Please, don't leave me, okay? Promise me that," Dean pleads, exhausted.

"I promise," Sam whispers softly, taking Dean's hands, giving them a soft kiss to reassure him. With the help from the medics, Dean manages to give birth to their son. After checking the baby's condition and wiping him off, the medics pass him to their tired but eagerly awaiting parents.

With the help of Sam, Dean manages to hold their son in his arms. All the pain he'd been through is forgotten after he sees their son's sleeping face. Sam notices that their son, Jesse, has Dean's kissable sexy mouth while inheriting Sam's nose and eyebrow.

"I wonder what colour his eyes are," Sam whispers. Jesse seems to know that his father is asking, he opens up his small sleeping eyes, showing them his green eyes. Both of the happy parents laugh lightly to that.

It seems that Jesse inherited Dean emotion-filled eyes. Sam knows their son is going to be a handsome young man when he grows up, breaking lots of ladies heart all around the world just like his daddy does.

With contented hearts they're ushered into the ambulance, on the way to the hospital. This really is a great day for a red carpet after all. With that thought floating in his mind, he settles beside Dean who is sleeping while cuddling Jesse closer to his chest.

It may just be a short time after their son is born, but he already loves this little chubby guy with all his heart and he knows Dean feels the same way, too. And not forgetting the hottest news that's already airing everywhere with the shocking red carpet moment at the Supernatural Promotion Party.

What more can a guy ask for…

* * *

Sequel anyone? LOL. Just kidding. Hope you guys fall in love with this short simple story just like I do. Thank you all for being a great audience for me. With that, I end it here.

To my lovely beta

_Love you for your awesome fast lovely job. Thank you for all the little conversation and puzzle thought you put in the beta progress work. That actual help me a lot and keep me entertain. Love you!_

To ocpixie

_For being there for me, giving me answers to the entire message I gave to you. I will always remember that about you because that what you so loveable. hugs_

To all the mpreg reader and commenter

_Thank you for reading my story and support me in any way possible you can. _


End file.
